1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a connector equipped with an electric wire cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector is known in which an electric wire cover made of resin is mounted to an electric wire leading portion formed at a rear part of a connector housing, bundle of electric wires led out from the electric wire leading portion are protected by this electric wire cover, and the bundle of electric wires is guided in a predetermined direction by the electric wire cover (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-90881).
An electric wire cover made of resin may be distorted sometimes during molding. If such distortion occurs in the electric wire cover, the dimensional accuracy of the portion of the electric wire cover to be assembled with a connector housing becomes lower, and there is a risk that the workability of assembling the electric wire cover with the connector housing may become low.